The Storyteller
by LittleLote
Summary: une jeune fille conte des histoires dont les gobelins raffolent et Jareth est intrigué... tout ceci ne nous est pas étranger mais semble pourtant différent... une aventure que nul n'imaginait mais qui pourrait bien leur donner... une nouvelle chance.


_Labyrinth Fanfiction : Seconde Chance_

**_The StoryTeller _(1)**

* * *

**Disclaimers ****:**** Le ****Labyrinth****, son univers et ses personnages sont l'entière propriété de la **_Jim Henson Compagny_**.**

**AN: Voilà, une nouvelle fic sur _Labyrinth!_ Désolée pour le temps d'attente... **(aussi sur DeviantART: cf mon profil)**  
**

**Je sais que les "Original Characters" ne sont pas toujours bien appréciés, mais j'espère que ceux qui ont aimé ma première histoire sur le film prendront le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil...**

**Une idée de récit que j'espère "originale" et qui me tenait à cœur (l'univers exploré, les personnages etc).  
**

**_Bonne lecture!_  
**

**_- LL.  
_**

* * *

**Ch.1**

xox**  
**

''Et sur ces derniers mots, il rit avant de l'embrasser et lança son cheval au galop à travers la plaine.

On ne peut qu'imaginer qu'ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, ou du moins, d'un temps beaucoup moins long : le leur.

Fin.'' **(2)**

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains clairs et aux grands yeux bleus soupira avant de refermer le petit recueil. D'un air pensif elle tourna son regard du côté du hublot pour apercevoir par de-là son reflet la ville qui s'étendait, minuscule, sous les nuages. Son avion allait bientôt atterrir. Calmement, elle ajusta les écouteurs de son baladeur mp3 à ses oreilles avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller contre l'appui-tête de son siège.

Traînant son sac dans le hall résonnant de l'aéroport, elle s'arrêta devant un panneau d'affichage indiquant les horaires des navettes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son billet, puis à sa montre. Un plan lui indiqua son chemin et elle sortit du bâtiment accompagnée d'un flot d'autres voyageurs plus ou moins pressés.

Postée à l'entrée d'une cabine téléphonique, un peu à l'écart d'une circulation bruyante, elle sortit un petit bout de papier griffonné ''Bureau Papa'' à la va-vite et composa le numéro, le combiné de téléphone coincé entre l'épaule et l'oreille.

« Bonjour. Pourrais-je parler à Tobias Williams **(3)**, s'il vous plaît ? Merci. Allô, Papa ? C'est Alice ! Oui, je sais, mais comme tu m'avais demandé de te prévenir dès que j'arrivais... Oui, tout s'est bien passé. Très bien, merci. Non, je dois encore prendre le bus, ils viennent me récupérer à l'arrêt. Je ne sais pas... _Papaaa !_ Arrête ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille !... (elle rit) D'accord, très drôle!... _Oups ! _Bon, je te laisse, y'a mon bus qui arrive là ! Oui, moi aussi... Bye ! »

Alice raccrocha, jeta son sac par-dessus son épaule et se dirigea billet en main vers la zone d'embarquement.

Tout en avançant dans l'étroit couloir du véhicule, elle leva les yeux et compta le nombre d'arrêts qui lui restait. Quelqu'un l'aida à ranger son sac dans les compartiments haut-perchés prévus à cet effet et elle prit place. Peu de temps après qu'elle fut assise, le bus démarra en ronronnant. Dès qu'il furent sur la voie rapide, elle sortit un petit livre de la poche de son blouson et l'ouvrit à la première page : ''Avant-propos: à l'inverse de bien des histoires, celle-ci ne commencera pas par un '_il était une fois_'. En effet...''.

Pendant les vacances, Alice était invitée chez son cousin et sa femme qui vivaient sur la côte ouest. Le deal était qu'elle gardât leurs deux filles pendant qu'ils partaient à l'étranger pour une conférence les retenant toute la semaine. Elle ne s'était pas faite prier longtemps cela dit : Alice adorait ses deux petites cousines !

Par la fenêtre de l'autobus, le paysage citadin au ciel attaqué de building laissa vite place à de vastes bois et des platitudes de champs céréaliers à perte de vue. Son court roman terminé, Alice s'amusa un temps à souffler contre la vitre pour dessiner du bout du doigt contre les tâches de buée des arabesques dénuées de sens, avant de finir par s'assoupir.

**(1) du même nom que la fameuse série télévisée qui a peut-être bercée votre enfance, par Jim Henson, 1988. **

**(2) extrait librement inspiré de la fin du "****Maudit"**** de Myrielle Marc.**

**(3) suppose que **_**Toby**_** serait en réalité le diminutif de **_**Tobias**_** (non précisé ni vérifié).**

xox**  
**

Le sifflement du frein et le grésillement du haut-parleur la réveillèrent à temps pour la prévenir qu'elle était arrivée. Par la fenêtre, elle fit signe de la main à la petite famille qui l'attendait sagement sur le trottoir.

Son cousin, Mael **(4)**, était un homme grand, aux cheveux foncés, avec de remarquables yeux verts qu'il tenait de sa mère c'était un homme jovial au rire aisé. Dans chaque main, sa femme, Virginie – petite blonde à l'humeur douce – retenait tant bien que mal les deux petits anges qui trépignaient sur place : Camille, la plus grande, était aussi brune que son père, mais avait hérité des yeux couleur noisette de sa mère. Angèle, quant à elle, avait le cheveu plus clair, mais les yeux verts. Pour l'occasion, elles portaient de belles robes pâles l'aînée vêtue de blanc et la cadette de bleu.

« Alice ! Comme cela fait plaisir de te revoir, la salua Virginie. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

_Oui, très bien, merci, lui sourit Alice.

_Cela fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ? Demanda Mael. Un an ? Deux ?

_Au moins, oui!

_Les filles, voici Alice, votre grande cousine ! Vous lui dites 'bonjour' ?

__Bon-jour-Alice !_ »

Elle reçut deux timides, mais pas moins humides, bisous un sur chaque joue.

« Moi, je me souviens de toi, Alice, annonça Camille.

_moi aussi ! Renchérit Angèle. Et d'oncle Toby aussi !

_C'est pas notre oncle, c'est notre _grand_-oncle. » Corrigea sa sœur.

Alice leur sourit.

« On a répété avant de partir, précisa Mael en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Cela fait des jours qu'elles ne font que demander quand est-ce que tu arrives.

_Moi aussi je me souviens de vous, leur dit Alice. Vous avez quel âge maintenant ?

_Moi j'ai six ans, répondit fièrement Camille. Et Angèle quatre...

_C'est moi qui dit ! Protesta la concernée. J'ai quatre ans ! Et... et toi, t'as quel âge ?

_Moi, j'ai vingt-et-un ans.

_Oh, tout ça !

_C'est vrai que tu vas t'occuper de nous pendant que papa et maman sont pas là ?

_Et oui ! »

Virginie proposa qu'ils rejoignissent la voiture. Mael porta le sac d'Alice et les filles insistèrent pour lui tenir chacune la main tout au long du chemin l'une tenant dans son autre main sa poupée et la petite dernière suçant son pouce.

**(4) Mael en breton signifie « **_**prince**_** », dénomination classique parmi les héros celtiques.**

xox

« Et voici ta chambre ! J'espère qu'elle te convient.

_C'est parfait ! »

Ils possédaient une petite maison de plein pied, annexée d'un grand jardin à l'herbe mousseuse et bordé par de larges buissons, dans un lotissement paisible et reculé. La porte d'entrée débouchait sur un petit hall donnant directement sur la droite, par une grande arche ouverte à même le mur, sur la pièce principale qui servait à la fois de salon – très lumineux et relié au jardin par une grande baie vitrée coulissante – et de salle à manger, avec une table ronde en bois verni, et munie d'une cuisine américaine. Le couloir – par lequel se prolongeait en avant le hall d'entrée – menait aux chambres. Celle que les filles partageaient et la chambre d'ami qu'allait occuper Alice étaient séparées par la salle de bain. Au bout se trouvait la chambre des parents équipée d'une autre salle d'eau. La chambre d'Alice était simple mais agréable, comportant une armoire et une coiffeuse, et elle se félicitait d'avoir un lit double pour elle seule ! Chaque chambre possédait une grande porte-fenêtre donnant sur une terrasse en bordure du jardin.

Mael déposa la valise d'Alice sur son lit alors que Virginie précisait :

« Nous te laisserons les papiers de la voiture et les numéros de nos deux téléphones portables ainsi que celui de notre chambre à l'hôtel. Si tu as besoin d'argent pour faire des courses, on t'en a laissé à disposition sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Et, bien sûr, n'hésite pas à appeler s'il y a quoique ce soit !

_Pas de souci. » Leur sourit-elle.

xox

La semaine débuta bien. Alice voyait ses journées partagées entre le bain des filles, la préparation des repas, les jeux, les promenades, la sieste...

Elle veillait plus tard que ces dernières, passant sa soirée devant la télé avec ses cours qu'elle révisait pour les examens de fin d'année.

Puis vint l'heure du conte du soir.

« Alice ? Tu nous racontes une histoire avant de dormir ? »

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil aux livres d'images que les enfants avaient étalés sur leurs genoux. Il y avait des exemplaires de Blanche Neige, la Belle aux Bois Dormants...

Elle sourit, en prit un au hasard, s'installa entre les deux rejetons, l'ouvrit à la première page et commença à lire à voix haute. Mais très vite elle s'arrêta, attirant l'attention de son petit auditoire et joua un air étonné, à la limite choqué.

« Mais, dit-elle, ce n'est pas la véritable histoire !

_Non ?

_C'est celle du dessin animé, dit Camille en pointant une image de son doigt.

_Oui, on a le DVD !

_Mais, où sont les pirates ? »

Les deux filles regardèrent leur grande-cousine avec des yeux ronds.

« Il n'y a pas de pirates dans Cendrillon. »

Le sourire d'Alice s'élargit.

« Je connais une histoire bien plus intéressante que celle-ci... »

Et ainsi commença l'aventure.

xox

La nuit était déjà pleinement tombée, parsemée d'un million d'étoiles. Mais une lumière persistait dans le noir, à la fenêtre de la chambre des enfants.

« … C'est alors que Cendrillon s'envola dans les airs, loin de toutes choses laides et ordinaires. Mais, lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au bal, elle fut accueillie... par des _pirates !_ »

Les deux marmots retinrent leur souffles.

« Ma jolie, dit Alice en prenant une grosse voix, donne-nous tes chaussons de vair, ou sinon... Et, là, dit-elle... Elle attaqua ! »

Alice mimait les combats de ses mains devant les deux petites filles qui étaient captivées.

« Et ensuite ? Et ensuite ? »

Alice hésita un instant, paraissant réfléchir, puis sourit.

« Elle sortit son revolver !

_Un _revolver ?_ »

Elles explosèrent de rire.

« Elle est trop bien ton histoire ! Dit l'une d'entre elle.

_Ce n'est pas la mienne, mais celle de _Wendy_.

_C'est qui Wendy ?

_Moi, je sais ! Cria à moitié Angèle en levant haut la main comme si elle était en classe à l'école. C'est la fille dans _Peter Pan !_

_Oui, c'est ça. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...

_Oh, _s'il te plaît_, Alice ! Raconte-la ! Supplia Camille.

_Oh, oui !

Elle parut gênée en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule. Elles avaient déjà dépassé l'heure du couvre-feu. Puis elle croisa les étincelles dans le regard des deux gamines toutes sourire.

« Bon, très bien...

_Oouuuiiii !

_Mais après: _au lit !_ »

Elles acquiescèrent vigoureusement et grimpèrent chacune dans leur propre lit pendant qu'Alice les bordait. Après quoi, la narratrice s'assit à leur chevet.

« Bien, elle se racla la gorge. Tous les enfants grandissent. Tous ? Sauf un... »

Elle leur conta la rencontre éternelle de Peter & Wendy. Comment les enfants s'envolèrent vers le Pays Imaginaire. Elle raconta la jalousie de Clochette. Comment Peter refusait d'avouer ses sentiments pour Wendy. Comment le Capitaine Crochet chercha à séduire la jeune fille. Comment les enfants du monde entier réussir à ressusciter la petite fée. Comment Peter vainquit finalement grâce au pouvoir du baiser... **(5)**

Les deux petits anges rejoignirent le pays des rêves alors que le _Jolly Roger_, transporté par la poussière de fée, glissait sur les nuages au-dessus de la ville de Londres.

Sans un bruit, Alice se leva, éteignit la lumière et referma doucement la porte de la chambre derrière elle, non sans un dernier regard tendre vers les filles.

**(5) passage tiré du film **_**Peter Pan, **_**de ****2003.**

xox

C'est ainsi que s'installa le rituel des contes du soir avant de se coucher et qu'Alice fit entrer ses deux jeunes cousines dans son monde de _Monstres et (de) Merveilles_ **(6)**.

Alors qu'elles se promenaient dans les bois en ce doux début de printemps, elle leur fit partager la légende du _Dahu_ (dont elles n'arrivaient pas à prononcer correctement le nom) qu'elle tenait d'une de ses correspondantes. Le soir venu, elle leur conta _les Aventures d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ ainsi que _De l'autre côté du miroir_ de Lewis Carrol.

Après une après-midi écoulée entre le fait de sortir pour réapprovisionner le réfrigérateur, inventer de nouveaux jeux dans le salon, et le visionnage de _Dark Cristal_ **(7) **(dont elle avait pensé à emporter le DVD avec elle), Alice se retrouva bientôt à court d'histoires nouvelles pour rassasier la curiosité des deux chipies qui réclamaient sans cesse de nouvelles aventures qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Succombant à la délicieuse insistance dont elles faisaient preuve, notre jeune conteuse décida finalement de sortir la pièce maîtresse de son répertoire, si elles en étaient prêtes.

« Le conte que je vais vous dévoiler se passa il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela (Alice se souvenait de la première fois que l'on le lui avait raconté) et se nomme _LE LABYRINTHE_.

_**''Chut ! Écoutez !...''**_

_Lab'rinte ? Répéta Angèle.

_C'est quoi un lab... labyrinthe ? » Demanda Camille.

Alice sourit.

« Vous verrez bien, répondit-elle mystérieusement. Il était une fois, une très belle jeune fille...

_... une princesse ?

_Oui, une princesse, qui était pratiquement réduite en esclavage par sa tyrannique belle-mère...

_... comme Cendrillon ?

_Un peu. Sauf qu'en plus des tâches ménagères, on l'obligeait presque chaque soir à garder son demi-frère, un nourrisson gâté. Mais ce que tout le monde ignorait, était que le roi des Gobelins était tombé amoureux de la jeune fille, et lui avait donc octroyé certains pouvoirs magiques. Ainsi, un soir où, harassée par une dure journée de labeurs, blessée par les sévères injures proférées par sa belle-mère, et après que le bébé ait été particulièrement cruel envers elle, la princesse en eut assez, et décida de faire appel aux gobelins... »

_**''Elle va dire les mots !...''**_

« … 'Prononce les justes paroles' lui dirent les vils créatures 'et nous emmèneront le bébé avec nous ! Et ainsi, tu seras libre !'. Mais la jeune princesse savait que les gobelins garderaient alors l'enfant pour toujours et à jamais, et le changeraient en un des leurs. Alors elle se taisait, et continuait de souffrir en silence... »

_**''Mais ce n'est pas cela du tout !''**_

_**''Ce n'est qu'une histoire !...''**_

_**''Chut, écoutez, voyons ! Ce n'est pas fini...''**_

_**''Cela devient tout juste intéressant...''**_

**(6) encore un clin d'œil à l'œuvre de Jim Henson – titre français de **_**The Storyteller**_**.**

**(7) **_**The Dark Cristal **_**de Jim Henson et Frank Oz, 1982 ~ le grand frère de **_**Labyrinth.**_

xox

« 'Vous n'avez nul pouvoir sur moi!' dit-elle, et le roi des Gobelins s'évanouit... »

Alors qu'elle arrivait à la fin de son récit, Alice n'avait toujours pas remarqué que son auditoire s'était agrandi, tapis sous les lits, les couvertures, dans les armoires et les placards, derrière les fenêtres et les jouets, parmi les ours en peluche...

Les deux enfants étaient transies, entraînées dans ce monde fait sur mesure pour elles. D'ailleurs, dès le point final du script, Camille et Angèle bombardèrent leur cousine de questions. Pourquoi tel ou tel gobelin portait-il un chapeau trop grand ou trop petit? Qui étaient les cinq Fêtards **(8) ?** Est-ce que le Vieil Homme **(9)** savait vraiment tout ? D'où venait Ludo ? Pourquoi Hoggle n'avait-il pas de barbe ? Pourquoi le Marais de l'Éternelle Infection sentait-il si mauvais ? Pourquoi le roi des Gobelin ne disait pas à la princesse qu'il l'aimait et l'embêtait au lieu de l'aider ? Et elle, est-ce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ?... Si bien qu'Alice fut obligée de calmer le jeu et de les menacer qu'il n'y aurait nulle explication le lendemain si elles ne dormaient pas tout de suite. Elle les borda, les embrassa et leur souhaita bonne nuit. Lorsqu'elle brancha la veilleuse et éteignit les lumières, elle ne vit pas les ombres minuscules disparaître dans le noir avant de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

Regagnant sa chambre puis son propre lit, Alice s'allongea, un bras placé par-dessus la tête et soupira. Pourquoi leur avait-elle raconté _cette_ histoire ? Que lui avait-il pris ? Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher... Elle sourit. Mais il y avait plus, _tellement plus_, derrière ce simple récit. Elle pensait savoir. Si seulement elle _savait_...

**(8) **_**Fiery**_** (~Enflammé).**

**(9) _The Wiseman._**

xox

Dans le château, par-delà de la Cité des Gobelins, au centre du Labyrinthe, Jareth, le roi des Gobelins, s'ennuyait ferme. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, il se tenait nonchalamment assis sur son trône, une jambe passée par-dessus l'un des accoudoirs, une main placée sous le menton, sa royale cravache tapotant distraitement en rythme sur sa botte. Dans la salle du trône, les gobelins vaquaient le plus discrètement possible, essayant de se faire oublier de leur seigneur, l'observant par moment à la dérobée, mal à l'aise. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver s'ils éveillaient le gourou de leur souverain lorsqu'il était de sombre humeur. Mais non, maltraiter ses serviteurs ne le distrayait plus, pensait-il. Autrefois, s'il broyait du noir, il aurait très bien pu en bannir quelques-un au Marais de l'Éternelle Infection ou distribuer quelques coups de pied bien placés aux plus malchanceux qui croisaient sa route. Jareth baissa les yeux sur les créatures occupées à cirer ses bottes à ses pieds et les pauvres tremblèrent sous le morne regard de leur seigneur et maître. Non, pensa-t-il, même cela ne l'amusait plus. Le roi des Gobelins poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Son regard dévia jusqu'à l'horloge à treize chiffres qui pendait au mur, et s'assombrit. Ils n'allaient plus martyriser les humains. On ne faisait plus guère appel à eux à la Surface **(11)**.

_BLONG !_

« _Aïeuh !_ Donne ! C'est à moi !

_Non, c'est à moi ! _Ouch !_ »

Jareth se retourna. Quel était ce raffut ? Deux gobelins étaient entrain de se battre en plein milieu de la salle du trône, inconscient du bruit qu'il généraient. Ils se roulaient parterre, renversant tout sur leur passage. Le monarque eut un sourire cruel et se leva silencieusement sous les yeux ronds d'appréhension des autres créatures présentes.

Aussi petit l'un que l'autre, les deux bagarreurs du dimanche finirent par se relever, l'un attrapant son homologue par le cou et lui donnant un violent coup de tête. Leur deux casques résonnèrent l'un contre l'autre, les étourdissant tous deux. Ils titubèrent jusqu'à rencontrer une haute botte noire qui tapait du pied d'un air exaspéré. Les deux gobelins s'immobilisèrent à l'unisson et levèrent progressivement leur visière jusqu'à rencontrer un rictus mauvais bien caractéristique sur le visage de leur roi.

« _Gloups !_ »

En effet...

« Qüiver, Bübl **(10)**, puis-je savoir quelle est la raison de tout ceci? »

Les deux concernés se retournèrent lentement pour admirer le désastre d'objets cassés et renversés en tout genre qu'ils avaient entraîné derrière eux et dont Jareth faisait mention. Puis il regardèrent de nouveau le souverain et haussèrent bêtement des épaules.

« Je vois, dit Jareth. Il me semble que vous ayez tous les deux besoin de vacances.

_Des vacances, Sire? »

Jareth acquiesça.

« Dans le Marais. »

**. . . **

« C'EST LUI QUI A COMMENCÉ !

_NON, C'EST PAS VRAI ! »

Jareth sourit, se félicitant pour sa bonne blague, maintenant que les deux coupables cherchaient vainement une excuse.

« Il a pris le biscuit, accusa Bübl en pointant son camarade du doigt.

_Et alors? Se défendit Qüiver. Ce n'était pas _ton_ biscuit. »

Jareth s'apprêtait à lever les yeux au ciel quand il tiqua.

« De quel biscuit parlez-vous ? »

Qüiver rougit et hésita avant de tendre à son maître ce qu'il dissimulait tant bien que mal derrière son dos. Jareth se pencha pour attraper entre deux doigts gantés de noir une moitié de cookie. Il l'observa et jeta un coup d'œil au gobelin.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

Le petit Qüiver sembla soudainement perdu dans la contemplation de ses pieds.

« Où ? Insista Jareth.

_À la Surface...

_Tu l'as volé ! Dit Bübl.

_Non, c'est faux ! La fille l'avait laissé là _exprès_ et j'étais là le premier ! »

Jareth fronça les sourcils.

« Une fille ? Quelle fille ? »

Les gobelins pâlirent, si jamais gobelin pouvait pâlir. Ils savaient que c'était là un sujet à bannir et avaient la certitude d'avoir fait une bêtise.

« Celle qui raconte des histoires. »

Jareth se redressa en leur lançant un regard suspicieux.

« Et pourrais-je savoir depuis quand vous vous rendez sans ma permission à la Surface pour écouter les élucubrations de quelques mortels ? »

_Étrange_, pensa-t-il en aparté. Normalement les gobelins ne pouvaient interférer avec les habitants de la Surface sans y avoir été invoqués avant. Et il l'aurait su si tel avait été le cas.

« Quelles histoires ? Demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

_Quelles histoires, Altesse ? » Répétèrent-ils innocemment.

Jareth roula des yeux, il commençait à perdre patience.

« De quelles histoires s'agit-il, sombres imbéciles ! Celles que raconte cette soi-disant fille !

_Ah ! Euh, sursauta Bübl...

_Alors il y avait celle de la fille forcée à faire le ménage par sa méchante belle-mère, commença à réciter Qüiver tout en les comptant sagement sur ses doigts, puis de la princesse qui cherche le bébé, puis du minotaure perdu dans le labyrinthe, puis de la chouette qui est en fait un roi, puis... »

Jareth cligna des yeux. Il y avait là bien trop de mots et de vocabulaire pour qu'il ait pu tout inventer tout seul. De plus, il n'avait jamais vu un gobelin compter jusqu'à se servir de sa seconde main **(12)**. Et puis toutes ces histoires lui semblaient bien familières. Ne parlaient-elles pas de son monde ? Il connaissait bien une personne qui put raconter de pareilles histoires, mais, non... cela était impossible.

Les autres gobelins présents dans la salle avaient commencé à se rapprocher, entourant petit à petit leur roi, curieux et intéressés par ce qui se déroulait. Jareth s'agenouilla, interrompant Qüiver dans son babillage, et fit apparaître une orbe cristalline dans sa main d'un mouvement élégant du poignet avant d'y planter un regard intense.

« Montre-la moi. » Ordonna-t-il.

Et l'image d'une cuisine apparut à sa surface, découvrant trois protagonistes : une jeune fille, aux cheveux plus clairs que ce dont il se rappelait, avec des yeux d'un bleu profond, entourée de deux autres plus jeunes. Il n'en reconnut aucune. En fut-il déçu ? Néanmoins, il connaissait les yeux verts de la plus petite des trois.

« _Et après, Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

__Eh bien, la catapulte se brisa sous le poids du rocher, et le pauvre petit gobelin reçut son propre projectile sur la tête ! Enfin, sur le casque.._. »

« C'est elle ! C'est elle ! »

Jareth releva un instant les yeux pour voir trépigner tous ses gobelins qui sautillaient sur place en désignant le cristal et en répétant les mots de Qüiver. Pourquoi cette adolescente les excitait-ils à ce point ? Il n'y avait qu'en sa propre présence qu'ils réagissaient ainsi habituellement. Ils étaient comme en transe.

« Hé, hé, dit l'un d'eux à son voisin, elle parle de toi ! »

L'autre se renfrogna en secouant la tête.

Jareth reporta son attention sur les rires qui sortaient de son cristal. La plus grande des trois était occupée à tourner une grande cuillère en bois dans un récipient alors que les deux autres, debout sur des chaises, la questionnaient.

« _Et_ c_omment il s'appelait, celui-là ?_ »

Jareth la vit réfléchir avant de répondre.

« _Frölöw._ » Dit-elle.

Tous se retournèrent vers le concerné qui se fit tout petit.

« Tu vois, elle parlait de toi ! »

Ils rirent. Jareth haussa les sourcils. Certes, Frölöw était connu pour sa maladresse qui, même pour un gobelin, était assez remarquable – c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était interdit de toute artillerie dorénavant. Mais comment cette fille le savait-elle ?

« _Et le roi des Gobelins, pourquoi c'est pas un gobelin, lui ?_ »

Tiens, tiens.

« _Il est différent, c'est tout... Camille, passe-moi les pépites de chocolat, tu veux bien ?_

__On pourra les manger quand les cookies ?_

__Oh, pour le goûter, je pense. Ils seront tout chaud !_

__Et on pourra en laisser près de la cheminée pour les gobelins ?_

__Oh, ouuiii ! Avec un verre de lait aussi ! Comme hier !_ »

Alice sourit en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi était-elle allée leur raconter cette vieille coutume? **(13)**

« _Oui, si vous voulez, dit-elle. Mais pas tous, d'accord ? Juste un ou deux._ »

Elle finit de préparer la patte qu'elle étala en ronds sur une plaque avant de l'enfourner. Puis les deux gamines lui attrapèrent les mains et l'entraînèrent vers la chambre à coucher. C'était une chambre pour enfants aux murs couleur pastelle. Il y avait deux lits superposés, un coffre à jouet rempli à ras bord et quasiment le double étalé un peu partout au sol, de petites étagères débordantes de livres de contes et de peluches, deux petits pouffes pour s'asseoir et une petite coiffeuse en bois peint couverte de dînette. Elles s'assirent en tailleur à même la moquette alors que Jareth, vêtu de pied en cape, apparaissait à la fenêtre de la chambre, invisible derrière le fin rideau diaphane Qüiver et Bübl à ses pieds, le nez collé à la vitre.

« Raconte encore des histoires sur les gobelins. » Lui demanda Angèle.

Après leur avoir raconté le conte original, les deux étaient devenues intarissables sur le sujet, si bien qu'Alice avait été joyeusement contrainte et forcée de poursuivre l'histoire de ce monde merveilleux qui évoluait sous terre, avec ses drôles de règles et ses étranges résidents.

« Très bien, dit-elle. Je peux vous conter l'incident qui eut lieu la Veille de la Nuit de Toutes les Chouettes si vous voulez. » **(14)**

Les deux sœurs acquiescèrent vivement du chef.

« C'est quoi la Nuit de Toutes les Chouettes ? Demanda Camille.

_C'est une fête traditionnelle du royaume avec un banquet où l'on mange des karbobs rôtis. Les karbobs sont de petits tubercules qui poussent à travers les fissures lorsque la terre est chaude et humide, mais qu'il faut consommer avant qu'ils ne fleurissent sinon ils deviennent mortellement toxiques. »

« _J'aime pô les karbobs, _dit Bübl.

__Chut ! » _Lui intima Qüiver en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Alice, elle, continuait.

« Un petit gobelin avec une tête comme une pomme de terre et un casque en forme d'oignon, muni de son arbalète en os et nommé Qüiver, montait la garde dans la cour du Château. Jusqu'au moment où il entendit un bruit dans la nuit, et pensant que c'était là un des 'Ennemis Courts-sur-pattes' – les seules créatures que Qüiver avait le droit de combattre – il tira à l'aveuglette. Mais étant plutôt inexpérimenté, sa flèche partit droit vers le Château, entra par la fenêtre de la Tour Nord Est et perça le traditionnel tonneau de Vin de Chouette que l'on devait servir au dîner ! »

Jareth se passa une main sur le visage, se souvenant très bien de l'incident. Mais Qüiver, trop content que l'on parle de lui, n'eut pas la décence d'en avoir honte. Pourtant Jareth se rappelait l'avoir envoyé passer un certain temps au Marais après cela. Mais il avait appris à ses dépends qu'il n'y avait rien de suffisamment horrible pour marquer à long terme la mémoire d'un gobelin et le dissuader de faire des bêtises.

Alice leur parla aussi du bureau des Services Serviles, comprenant entre autres un gobelin pas plus haut que deux pommes, avec un casque à pointe plus large que lui, une queue de lézard et un long nez crochu qui dépassait de sa visière d'après sa description. Cette fois-ci se fut au tour de Bübl de frapper fièrement sa poitrine en souriant à pleines dents à son voisin. Jareth leva de nouveau les yeux pour observer la jeune fille qui racontait maintenant une des aventures de Squeek, un messager des Services Télégraphiques, portant un casque à cornes asymétriques, et qui était capable de repérer un signal aussi loin que ses yeux lui permettaient de voir. Elle était différente, pensa-t-il, mais elle _lui_ ressemblait. Elle avait le même visage. Qui était cette fille ? Et comment savait-elle toutes ses histoires sur son monde ? Il n'avait pourtant jamais eu affaire à elle. Il se souvenait de chaque humain qu'il avait rencontré.

« _Oh, elle parle du vieux Püg ! _» S'extasia Qüiver_._

« … un vieux gobelin plutôt grincheux, disait-elle, et l'un des plus anciens soldats de l'armée !... »

Jareth fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas exact, remarqua-t-il. Certes, tous les gobelins de son royaume faisaient plus ou moins partie intégrante de l'armée civile, et Püg n'était plus tout jeune, mais il était surtout connu pour ses talents d'écrivain. Il lui sembla qu'elle inventait certains de ses récits à partir de brides détachées apprises il ne savait où.

« On rentre. » Dit-il.

Et dans un mouvement de cape, il se métamorphosa en chouette effraie et s'envola dans le ciel.

**(10) Goblins tirés de **_**The Goblins of Labyrinth**_** by Brian Froud, capturés et catalogués par Terry Jones (aussi scénariste du film **_**Labyirnth**_**) : la plupart des récits de l'univers et des personnages en seront plus ou moins fidèlement inspirés.**

**(11) **_**The Aboveground.**_

**(12) en partant du principe que certains gobelins n'ont que 4 doigts à chaque main...**

**(13) idée qu'il est de bon goût de laisser quelques miettes de pain ou un bol de lait à la disposition de lutins vivants au sein de la maison en échange de l'accomplissement de menus travaux domestiques (**_**Le petit livre des Lutins**_** de Édouard Brasey, Éd. Le pré aux clercs).**

**(14) traduction simplifiée du récit de Qüiver dans **_**The Goblins of Labyrinth**_** by Brian Froud & Terry Jones.**

xox

De retour au palais, Jareth s'immisça par une fenêtre grande ouverte et atterrit au centre de la salle du trône avant de retrouver forme humaine au milieu de ses troupes. Dans un coin, Qüiver et Bübl entretenaient déjà leur auditoire en racontant ce qu'ils avaient vu.

« Oui, dit l'un d'entre eux, et il y avait la fille dans la chambre à coucher des enfants !

_La fille qui raconte des histoires sur nous ! Surenchérit l'autre.

_Celle qui ressemble au bébé ! »

Jareth cilla. L'ensemble des créatures semblèrent accueillir joyeusement la nouvelle.

« Quel bébé ? Demanda-t-il.

_Le bébé !

_Oui, le bébé ! Celui avec la fille qui avait mordu dans la pèche et tout oublié ! »

Jareth resta silencieux pendant un bref instant, semblant intégrer ce qu'ils venaient de lui dire.

« Pourquoi vous dites qu'elle lui ressemble ?

_Elle sent pareil ! »

Les gobelins acquiescèrent tous vivement de la tête. Jareth les étudia silencieusement. Quand les gobelins parlaient d'odeur, il fallait toujours y réfléchir à deux fois. _L'aura_, pensa-t-il. Les gobelins étaient des créatures magiques et donc capables de voir, ou plutôt dans leur cas, pour reprendre leurs propres termes, de _sentir_ les auras lorsque celles-ci étaient empreintes de magie. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

xox

Le roi des Gobelins était resté perdu dans ses pensées toute la journée. Il trouvait un intérêt particulièrement nouveau dans ce mystère – une énigme à élucider. Assis dans ses appartements, les pieds croisés sur la table, il attendit qu'à travers la fenêtre le rouge vif et le rose orangé du soleil couchant fassent place au mauve, puis à l'indigo, alors que le soir tombait, projetant des reflets d'un violet profond. Puis il se leva et disparut dans un nuage scintillant.

Il réapparut à la Surface, dans la pénombre d'un couloir. Il avança, étouffant le bruit de ses talons au sol, tout en admirant les portraits photographiques pendus aux murs. Il y vit notamment plusieurs représentations d'un homme et d'une femme entourant les deux petites filles qu'il avait aperçues plus tôt. Sûrement leurs parents. L'homme avait des cheveux d'un brun chocolat et des yeux d'un vert profond. Jareth passa devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre. Les deux enfants étaient déjà couchées et dormaient à poings fermés. Il s'était arrêté et se pencha pour observer lorsque de la lumière et des sons de voix atténués lui parvinrent à l'autre bout du couloir et l'attirèrent. Il entra dans le salon pour y trouver la fameuse jeune fille. Elle se tenait devant une table basse, assise à même le sol, adossée au canapé. Elle portait un court pantalon de pyjama blanc en coton avec un large tee-shirt gris sur lequel on pouvait lire en gros caractères les mots _NEW YORK UNIVERSITY 1986 _**(15)**. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient détachés et, encore humides d'avoir été récemment lavés, semblaient plus sombres et raides. De nombreux documents étaient étalés à sa disposition et tenaient compagnie à un ordinateur portable, un paquet de chips entamé – dans lequel elle piochait régulièrement – et un grand verre de soda. Comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas à occuper son attention, l'écran de télévision était allumé lui aussi. Alors que Jareth s'approchait, silencieux et invisible, elle rit à ce qui semblait être une blague de la part du présentateur télévisé, découvrant des dents blanches et faisant briller ses grands yeux bleus. Soudain, un petit appareil près d'elle se mit à vibrer. Elle attrapa l'engin et le porta à son oreille.

« Allô ? Salut, Chris. Bien, et toi ? Non. Elles dorment, là. Adorables. Des anges ! Oui, vas-y, raconte-moi... »

Après avoir fini de manger, Alice se détendit devant la télé tout en potassant quelque-uns de ses cours lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. C'était Christine, sa meilleure amie, qui venait aux nouvelles tout en en profitant pour lui raconter sa dernière dispute avec son dernier copain. Alice l'aimait beaucoup, c'était une fille extra, mais elle était incorrigible. Elle la ferait toujours sourire.

Jareth comprit qu'elle conversait avec une connaissance qui semblait lui parler de quelque galant dont le flirte avait fini par mal tourner. Il tendit de nouveau l'oreille lorsqu'elle soupira. On venait de l'interroger sur le déroulement du gardiennage qu'elle semblait effectuer ici.

« Je leur raconte des histoires, dit-elle, évasive... Elles en sont fans !

__Quel genre d'histoires ?_ »

Alice hésita en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle souriait mais semblait se reprocher quelque chose.

__Alice ?_

_Je leur ai parlé du _Labyrinthe_.

__Ce vieux conte ? Je l'aurais parié ! »_

Elles rirent.

« Je sais ce que tu en penses, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

__Et tu ne crois pas que tes petites cousines sont un peu trop jeunes pour partager tes_... _'fantasmes' ?_

_Hey, arrête ! Rit-elle. On en a déjà parlé. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

__Oh que si, miss ! Tu fais une fixation sur cette histoire pour enfant..._

_C'est bien plus que cela, dit-elle soudainement très sérieusement Jareth sembla intéressé. Ce n'est pas qu'un simple... 'conte de fées'. C'est... un _cheminement_. Une métaphore du passage de l'enfance à l'âge adulte. Une prise de conscience face aux obstacles du développement quotidien de la personnalité représentés par des épreuves à surmonter. Comme dans les films de Hayao Miyazaki où...

__Oui, oui, je sais ! Je connais déjà toutes tes théories, tu m'en rebats les oreilles depuis le secondaire ! Moi, ce que j'en dis, c'est que tu t'es monté toute une histoire de ce prince des Lutins..._

___Gobelins.

__Si tu veux. _

_Et il est roi.

__Mais ce n'est qu'une _fiction_, Alice ! Après, si c'est ce qui te branche, t'as qu'à te mettre au cosplay, ma vieille! D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que t'as jeté Pet'? Mônsieur ne voulait pas sortir l'armure au lit ? »_

Alice eut un petit rire amer.

« Non. C'est juste que... ça n'allait pas... enfin, plus. Ça n'aurait pas marché de toute façon. »

C'était vrai. Peter était un garçon très bien, vraiment génial, mais...

« _Laisse-moi résumer : je dirais, beau garçon, adulé par un tas de filles, plutôt malin, timide juste ce qu'il faut, attentionné, un poil romantique... Je croyais que c'était ce que tu aimais, non ? »_

Alice grimaça, gênée.

« Pas _ce_ genre de romantisme, dit-elle.

__Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut._

_Moi non plus. Écoute, Pet' est vraiment _gentil_, mais...

__Aïe! À ce point ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre les mecs 'gentils' ?_

_Mais rien ! _Oh_, puis je ne sais pas ! C'est juste... Il n'y avait pas 'd'étincelle', tu comprends ?

Aucune excitation...

__Il est si peu dégourdi de ses dix doigts ? _»La taquina Christine_._

Alice eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Ça, ça ne te regarde pas ! » Rétorqua Alice.

Elles rirent toutes les deux. Pauvre Peter. Puis Christine retrouva un peu de son sérieux.

« _Al', le prince charmant, ça n'existe pas._ »

Alice soupira.

« Je sais.

__Sans rire, qu'est-ce qu'il a de si exceptionnel le chevalier de tes rêves ? _»

Jareth vit Alice faire la moue alors qu'elle se laissait tomber en arrière, la tête posée sur le canapé, les yeux perdus dans les rides du plafond.

« Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que... Vois-tu, la clef de ce personnage est que le roi des Gobelins est capable de pleinement s'immerger dans le monde de conte de fées d'où il provient, tout en émettant des échos du monde réel. Une figure faite à la fois de rêves et de cauchemars. Il est... »

Elle marqua une pause et inspira profondément, avant de reprendre avec plus de véhémence.

« C'est une part du personnage romantique de Heathcliff dans _Wuthering Heights_, une esquisse du Mr Rochester de Jane Eyre. C'est le fier seigneur du manoir, maître de son domaine, avec ses gobelins à ses pieds, tels des chiens de chasse, prêts à partir s'enquérir d'âmes mortelles... Mais c'est aussi un rebelle, un exclu, un être à part, tel Marlon Brando dans _The Wild Ones. _Il est un chevalier tout droit sorti des contes des frères Grimm, avec les vers de la mort collés à son armure, rongeant son plastron... » **(16)**

Un rire.

_« Oh ! Calmos, tu t'enflammes !_

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre... »

Elle n'était même pas sûre elle-même de saisir toutes les nuances d'une telle fascination.

Elles échangèrent encore quelques banalités puis raccrochèrent. Jareth la vit se diriger vers le couloir pour aller se coucher et disparut à son tour pour rejoindre sa demeure.

**(15) 1986 = sortie du film **_**Labyrinth.**_

**(16) extrait et traduction de la description faite de Jareth, joué par David Bowie, dans **_**The Goblins of Labyrinth**_** (vision de Brian Froud).**

xox

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le roi et ses gobelins rendirent de nombreuses visites aux trois humaines. Le jour, ils les espionnaient à leur insu. Le soir, ils venaient écouter les histoires qu'Alice racontait à Camille et Angèle. Jareth devait s'avouer que c'était bien là son seul plaisir quotidien dernièrement. Cela le distrayait tout du moins. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais cette jeune fille, cette _Alice_, l'intriguait.

Le jeu de cette nuit était différent : les deux petites filles donnaient des noms d'animaux et Alice devait leur créer un gobelin qui leur ressemblait.

« Un oiseau ! »

Jareth esquissa un sourire ironique alors qu'Alice faisait semblant de réfléchir pour faire mariner les gamines qui étaient tout ouïes.

« Gibbergeist ! Dit-elle enfin. Son casque et sa cape sont couverts de plumes, et il porte un bec de métal. »

Derrière la fenêtre, les gobelins applaudirent.

« Une loutre ! Dit Camille.

_Non, non, un lapin ! » Rajouta Angèle.

Les gobelins lancèrent les paris alors que Jareth croisait les bras devant le sourire malicieux qu'esquissa Alice. Cette fois-ci, trop fière d'elle, elle ne prit même pas la peine de jouer la comédie.

« Pöngö. »

Les gobelins s'esclaffèrent en désignant leur camarade, à l'unisson avec les petits rires cristallins des deux sœurs.

« À quoi ressemble-t-il ?

_Il est plutôt grand, pour un gobelin. Le corps recouvert de poils marron, avec un long cou. Il a un bec à la place du nez, et trois griffes à chaque patte. Il porte aussi de longues oreilles pendantes grises à taches noires. »

À la fin de chaque histoire, alors qu'Alice bordait ses petites cousines et leur souhaitait une bonne nuit, les gobelins se retiraient eux aussi. Seul Jareth restait et observait la conteuse vaquer à ses occupations, livrée à elle-même. Alors qu'elle rangeait la vaisselle dans la cuisine, Alice posa les yeux sur le comptoir où, la veille, les cookies qu'elle y avait déposés pour faire plaisir aux filles semblaient avoir été mangés et le verre de lait bu. Elle lança un regard de reproche au chat roux tigré qui se frottait contre sa jambe en ronronnant.

« Toi, tu ne fais pas bien ton boulot ! »

Si seulement elle savait qui avait pris l'offrande, elle n'accuserait pas les souris. **(17)**

******(17) imagine Jareth nonchalamment assis au comptoir de la cuisine et dégustant le modeste présent devant l'œil envieux de ses troupes.**

xox

Lorsque Jareth apparut à la nuit tombée, le silence et le calme qui régnait dans la maison lui indiquèrent que les filles étaient bien couchées. Il fit quelques pas mais ne vit Alice nulle part. Puis il aperçut de la lumière sous une porte d'où sortait aussi des volutes de vapeur d'eau. Il s'en approcha et y colla son oreille. Il entendit de l'eau qui coulait, étouffant le son d'une voix. Jareth sourit. Notre jeune conteuse fredonnait sous sa douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice sortait de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une serviette, une autre nouée autour de la tête, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Au bruit du téléphone qui sonna dans le salon, Jareth se retourna. Il eut tout juste le temps de lire les mots ''_Tobias Williams_'' sur l'écran d'affichage de l'appareil, avant qu'Alice ne déboule dans la pièce pour décrocher, lui rentrant presque dedans sans s'en rendre compte, si Jareth n'avait fait un pas de côté pour l'éviter. Elle avait commencé à s'habiller mais était toujours ceinte d'une serviette, et en tenait une autre avec laquelle elle s'essorait les cheveux d'une main.

« Oui, Allô ? Papa ! Tu as failli réveiller les filles ! Non, c'est bon je crois. Ben, oui ! Et le décalage horaire, tu connais ? »

Elle rit.

''_Papa_'' ? Jareth se retint de rire à son tour. Il comprenait maintenant. À une certaine époque, il avait pensé faire du petit Toby son héritier. Le temps non négligeable que l'enfant avait passé en sa présence l'avait, semblerait-il, comme _marqué_. Le jeune mortel avait dû garder par la suite une empreinte magique, très légère, la _sienne_. Ce que Jareth ne savait pas, c'est que cela semblait être héréditaire. Ainsi, Alice, sans n'avoir jamais mis les pieds dans son monde, ni rencontré aucune créature immortelle ou magique de toute sa courte vie, était en réalité une _touchée. _Voilà pourquoi les gobelins réagissaient à sa présence : ils sentaient la magie de Jareth sur elle. Intéressant, pensa-t-il, _très_ intéressant.

Donc Alice était la nièce de Sarah. D'où l'homme aux yeux verts qu'il avait l'impression de reconnaître sur les photos devait être son fils. Et c'était la descendance directe de Sarah qui dormait à quelques pas de lui. Le roi des Gobelins esquissa un sourire machiavélique. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de la porte de la chambre des enfants puis revint sur la jeune fille pendue au téléphone en petite tenue devant lui. Négligemment adossé au mur, les bras croisés, il prit la liberté de la détailler des pieds à la tête. Elle était plus âgée que Sarah ne l'était à l'époque. Une idée lui vint en tête et d'un simple geste de la main, une des fenêtres s'ouvrit à la volée. Alice sentit une rafale de vent la caresser et sa serviette glissa, lui échappant des mains pour tomber au sol. Elle frissonna et poussa une brève exclamation de surprise.

« _Alice, tout va bien ?_

_Euh, oui. Ce n'est rien... »

Elle était pourtant persuadée d'avoir fermé cette fenêtre. Le roi des Gobelins sourit d'une oreille à l'autre alors que la jeune femme se retrouvait soudainement en sous-vêtements face à lui. Dommage. Il se demanda vaguement quel genre d'activité physique elle pratiquait, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre, dépassant la jeune fille, et s'envola. Alice eut la chair de poule à son insu passage, comme frôlée par un courant d'air. Étrange.

Quand elle eut fini de discuter avec son père, Alice raccrocha et se rendit dans sa chambre pour enfiler son pyjama. Elle se jeta sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à sa marraine, celle qui lui racontait des histoires, parfois comme si elle les avait elle-même vécues. Elle allait éteindre et se coucher lorsqu'une ombre lui frôla le visage. Un gros papillon de nuit s'était glissé dans la pièce et rebondissait, perdu et paniqué, contre les murs. Alice sourit puis grimpa sur son lit pour attraper délicatement entre ses mains le pauvre insecte. Puis elle traversa la chambre jusqu'à la porte fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit pour atteindre le jardin.

« Là, dit-elle. Lorsqu'on a une vie aussi éphémère que la tienne, autant en profiter au grand air, tu ne penses pas ? »

Elle leva les bras au-dessus de la tête et libéra la créature qui s'envola. C'est en la suivant des yeux qu'elle tomba sur la chouette effraie perchée sur une branche du pommier face à elle. Son joli visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

« Ça alors ! »

C'était là la première fois qu'elle apercevait pareil animal d'aussi près. Curieuse et émerveillée, elle le détailla. Elle tenta de se rapprocher de quelques pas sans effrayer la bête pour laquelle elle montrait un intérêt indéniable. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite à la caresse du chat se frottant contre sa jambe. Elle eut un petit rire et salua l'oiseau d'une révérence moqueuse.

« Maître Effraie sur un arbre perché. » **(18)** Récita-t-elle, amusée.

La chouette ulula en réponse ce qui fit énormément plaisir à la jeune fille. Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard d'or du rapace mais sortit de sa transe lorsque le chat cracha dans sa direction.

« Chut, Billy ! Le réprimanda-t-elle sans trop de sérieux. Tu n'as pas honte, voyons ? »

Elle se pencha et prit le félin dans ses bras.

« Elle ne t'a rien fait cette brave chouette que je sache, dit-elle en s'adressant à l'animal. Puis serrant le chat contre elle, elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'arbre : Les chouettes sont symbole de sagesse. » Lui apprit-elle.

Elle omit de préciser qu'elles étaient aussi considérées comme présage démoniaque de mort, de tromperie, de maléfices et de mauvais sort **(19)**. Elle rentra après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit au visiteur nocturne, tenant toujours le chat contre son giron, et referma la fenêtre derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle éteignit la lumière, l'oiseau s'envola vers la pleine lune.

De retour dans son palais, Jareth se demanda vaguement pour quelle raison il jouait ainsi avec la jeune mortelle. Mais après tout, il n'avait pas à se justifier. Une fois dans ses appartements, il se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant d'aise, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

« _Bonne nuit, la chouette. _»

Il sourit. Il savait que le sommeil ne le fuirait pas cette nuit.

**(18) être séparé par un océan n'empêche pas d'être cultivé !**

**(19) inspiré de l'article ''Chouette'' de **_**Wikipedia**_**, rubrique ''Symbolique'' (sources manquantes).**

xox

Un après-midi, une dispute plus violente que d'habitude se déclencha entre les deux sœurs, l'une ayant égaré un jouet et accusant la deuxième de le lui avoir dérobé.

« Ce sont les lutins qui te l'ont pris, intervint Alice.

_Les _lutins ?_... sanglota Angèle en se frottant les yeux de ses petits poings. »

Alice la prit sans ses bras et l'installa sur ses genoux, suivie de Camille, alors que Jareth tendait l'oreille.

« C'est quoi un lutin ? Demanda l'aînée.

_Ce sont de petits êtres originaires d'Europe. Ils peuvent être malicieux ou alors bienveillants suivant les cas. Ils vivent dans la nature ou dans les maisons et aiment bien jouer des farces aux humains.

_À quoi ressemblent-ils ? »

Elle leur parla des Pixies anglais, petits farceurs aux cheveux roux, des Leprechauns irlandais, vieux cordonniers vêtus de vert et de rouge, et des Brownies poilus d'Écosse qui font le ménage. **(20)**

« Comme le gâteau ? »

Alice rit doucement.

« Oui, Angèle, comme le gâteau. »

Jareth sourit, amusé lui aussi.

« Je n'en ai jamais vu, déclara tristement la cadette.

_C'est parce qu'ils se cachent, dit Alice, et qu'ils sont trop rapides. Ils font partis de ces choses qu'on ne voit pas... **(21)**

_Un peu comme les gobelins ? » Posa Camille.

Alice sembla considérer l'idée pendant une seconde.

« Oui, c'est cela. Après tout, les gobelins sont comme de lointains cousins des lutins. »

Jareth, se tenant invisible, appuyé d'une épaule contre le parapet de la fenêtre, les bras croisés, observa un instant la jeune fille d'un air songeur, avant que celle-ci n'entraîne les deux autres à la cuisine, disparaissant de sa vue.

**(20) **_**Le petit livre des Lutins**_** de Édouard Brasey.**

**(21) the ''Unseen''.**

xox

Le soir venu, Alice s'installa dans le salon comme à son habitude. Mais elle était exténuée et s'assoupit bien vite, ses bras croisés sur la table basse lui servant d'oreiller de fortune. C'est ainsi que Jareth la découvrit. Il s'approcha et l'observa un instant, jugeant de la régularité de sa respiration. Quelle idée de s'endormir ici ! Il invoqua un cristal dans la paume de sa main gantée de cuir et apparut à son tour dans la pièce. Il appuya d'un doigt sur le plus volumineux des boutons colorés de la télécommande et l'écran télévisé s'éteignit, les plongeant tous deux dans le silence. Il se pencha et referma l'écran de l'ordinateur portable sur lui-même. Puis, délicatement, il prit la jeune endormie dans ses bras, sans la réveiller, comme si elle ne pesait trois fois rien. Elle se lova inconsciemment contre lui alors qu'il l'acheminait en direction de sa chambre. Il se pencha au-dessus de son lit pour l'y déposer, mais les bras d'Alice, qui avaient glissé autour de son cou, l'agrippèrent, le retenant dans son geste lorsqu'il voulut se redresser. Toujours perché au-dessus de sa forme inerte, Jareth vérifia qu'elle ne s'était pas éveillée. Puis son regard glissa des paupières définitivement closes à ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il hésita un instant. Avec une douceur qui ne lui était pas propre, il attrapa les poignets de la jeune femme et défit son étreinte pour s'en libérer. Il sortit de la pièce après avoir éteint la lumière, sans se retourner. Dans le salon, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, ses yeux se posant malgré lui sur la table basse. Un simple mouvement du poignet, et la vaisselle qui s'y trouvait étalée se retrouva dans l'évier de la cuisine. Il reconsidéra son geste, puis soupira, soudainement énervé. Il se ramollissait. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de se montrer si attentionné envers cette simple mortelle ? Qu'elle se rompe donc le cou à dormir parterre, il n'en avait cure ! Et dans un nuage de poussières scintillantes, il disparut, frustré.

xox

Dans la chambre à coucher, loin d'être endormie, Angèle souleva le drap qui la recouvrait et se leva dans la pénombre, marchant de ses petits pieds dénudés jusqu'au coffre à jouet dans lequel elle farfouilla, finissant par là même par réveiller sa sœur.

« Angèle, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Camille d'une voix irritée. On doit dormir, retourne dans ton lit !

_Non. Je cherche Monsieur Lapin. »

Elle ne pouvait pas se coucher sans sa peluche.

« Alice a dit que c'était les lutins qui l'avaient, chuchota Camille. »

Angèle réussit à trouver une lampe torche en plastique rose qu'elle alluma.

« Je sais. Je vais le chercher, dit-elle d'un air déterminé.

_Ne dis pas de bêtises. »

Camille se leva à son tour en soupirant alors qu'elle descendait l'échelle de son lit superposé.

« Donne-moi ça, dit-elle en récupérant ce que sa sœur tenait dans les mains. Tu vas nous faire gronder !

_Non ! Tu m'embêtes ! Rends-le moi !

_Non, toi tu m'embêtes ! »

Elles commencèrent à se battre et Camille tira les cheveux de sa cadette alors que celle-ci la pinçait.

« _Aïeuh !_ Je vais aller le dire à Alice ! »

_Eh ben, puisque c'est comme ça, je souhaite que les gobelins viennent et t'emmènent avec eux !

_Non, _moi _je souhaite que les gobelins viennent et t'emmènent avec eux ! » **(^^)**

xox

Lorsque Alice s'éveilla, il faisait encore nuit noire. _Quelle heure était-il ?_ Elle se frotta le visage et se redressa dans son lit. Que la maison était calme. Non. Il lui avait semblé entendre un bruit suspect provenant de la chambre des enfants. Peut-être qu'Angèle avait fait un cauchemar et s'était réveillée ? Alors qu'Alice prenait la décision de se lever pour aller voir si tout allait bien, le vent se leva au-dehors, faisant claquer les volet contre la fenêtre. Quelque chose n'allait pas et mettait la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Mais quoi ? D'un pas silencieux mais pressé elle se rendit dans la chambre voisine. Sur le pas de la porte, le cœur d'Alice bondit dans sa poitrine. Les deux petits lits étaient vides. Paniquée, elle actionna plusieurs fois l'interrupteur, mais en vain. Elle se précipita dans le noir.

« Camille ? Angèle ? »

Elle s'accroupit pour regarder sous le lit et crut voir s'enfuir des ombres. Elle sentit quelque chose la frôler et se retrouva cernée par d'insupportables ricanements.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, sortez ! »

Un éclair illumina brièvement la pièce, accompagné par un coup de tonnerre qui la fit sursauter. Alice put alors apercevoir une haute silhouette sur le pas de la fenêtre grande ouverte, les rideaux volant au vent, dont l'ombre allongée et effrayante s'étalait sur le mur opposé de la pièce, recouvrant la frêle jeune fille. Alice saisit le premier objet qui se trouvait à sa portée – qui s'avéra être une lampe de chevet – et s'en munit, arrachant le fil électrique d'un coup sec.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Sa voix recouvrit le tohu-bohu qui régnait désormais dans la pièce, entre les rires, tels des caquètements, les chuchotements à vous rendre fou, le vent qui soufflait et l'orage qui se levait. Bien que son ton manquait de conviction, sa main – qui tenait son arme de fortune au-dessus de sa tête – elle, ne tremblait pas lorsqu'elle s'avança vers l'inconnu, le menaçant. Quand soudain, une brillante lumière s'engouffra par la fenêtre, éblouissant Alice pendant une seconde, puis illumina toute la chambre, et Alice put enfin voir qui se tenait face à elle. Une stature imposante et royale, une longue crinière lui donnant un air sauvage, vêtu d'une armure, d'une cape et de hautes bottes, le regard froid, une étrange créature juchée sur son épaule. Alice était comme figée. _Le fier seigneur... avec ses gobelins à ses pieds... prêts à partir s'enquérir d'âmes mortelles..._

_''Tu sais parfaitement qui je suis.''_

xox

* * *

SI LA SUITE TARDE, n'hésitez pas aussi à consulter ma page sur le site **DeviantART** (même pseudonyme), parce qu'il m'arrive d'avoir des difficultés pour poster sur fanfiction. net!...**  
**

**AN: certes ça change un peu des Sarah/Jareth classiques qu'on connait tous ^^ toujours appréciables - pour sûr! - mais bon... (j'ai pas mal d'idées et d'envies autour du fameux couple mais, même si je me fais bien plaisir, vous verrez que ces histoires vous en rappelleront sûrement d'autres ;) forcément)  
**

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, je me base pas mal sur le livre _The Goblins of Labyrinth_, qui m'a inspirée et qui développe beaucoup plus l'univers du film... pour la petite anecdote: les créatures et décors des films d'Henson, _Labyrinth_ et _The Dark Cristal,_ ont été inspirés de l'univers magique du dessinateur Brian Froud qui y était engagé comme costumier et superviseur des effets visuels (et c'est son véritable fils, Toby, alors bébé, qui joua dans le film !).**

**Un long chapitre; j'essayerai de faire en sorte qu'il en soit de même pour les suivants (4 en tout je pense pour l'instant...)  
**

**LA SUITE: (Preview Chap.2)**

**Alice... « Où sont-elles ? »**

**(...)**

**« Dans ce cas, emmenez-moi avec vous moi aussi. »**

**Jareth n'avait pas voulu cela. Rien de tout cela. Mais après tout, rien ne l'empêchait d'en profiter...**

**« Dis les mots justes. »**

**Décidément, il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser...**

**(...) To continue...**

**_Thanks for reading!_  
**

**_- LL.  
_**


End file.
